


Come on, Cass

by Castiel (Thief_0f_heart)



Series: Destiel Rewrites [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Seizures, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Unconscious Castiel (Supernatural), Whump, Witchcraft, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Castiel
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my old one-shots!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025755
Kudos: 12





	1. The original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original

Sam, Dean, and Cass were fighting what seemed like a normal Witch. Dean had just called for Cass to back him up when the witch threw something towards the angel. Cass fell to the ground in a heap. Dean rushed over to end the witch but not before she stabbed Cass, right between his collar bone and right shoulder. Once Dean had finished the witch, Sam grabbed the body while Dean helped Cass. ¨Cass? Hey. What's up.¨ Castiel's body was completely limp and his eyes were closed, but his face looked troubled. ¨Cass?? Castiel?! shit.. Wake up! Cass!?!¨ Dean was shaking the angel's head now. ¨Dean, come on!¨ Sam hurried. Dean sighed and threw the angel over his shoulder and hurried out to the impala.

~TIME SKIP TO THE BUNKER CAUSE I'M LAZY!~

¨Dean calm down, he'll wake up eventually. The wound wasn't horrible, she missed any vital arteries and stuff like that.¨ Dean just looked up at his taller brother with his best bitchface. ¨Well, Samantha, I'm just concerned because he's unconscious. He didn't lose that much blood, It's what the witch bitch did to him.¨ Sam nodded, his hair swaying slightly. ¨I guess you're right... I'll go check on him.¨ As the taller Winchester walked away Dean bit his bottom lip, worry claiming his mind. ¨Come on, Cass. Open your damn eyes.¨ He mumbled. Suddenly the thought hit him hard, like a train. 'What if I never get to see his eyes again? Those beautiful, curious, innocent eyes?' He shook the thought off, he's not gonna think that way.

¨DEAN!!¨ Came Sam's voice, loud and worried. Dean was immediately there. ¨WHat* the hell is going on!?¨ Dean demand, seeing his angel arching and shaking on the bed. He quickly moved over to help Sam hold him down. ¨I don't know. Dean, what do we do?¨ Dean furrowed his brows for a moment before placing his hand on Cass' head and pushing down. He leaned his head down so his lips were a few inches away from the other man's ear. ¨Cass, buddy, wake up. What ever's happening you need to snap out of it. Calm down, I'm here. I'll protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around. You're safe. Shhh. This time... I'll watch over you. I'll be your guardian angel tonight.¨ He whispered in between small kisses on his temple. Soon the shaking stopped but Dean didn't move. 

After a few moments a small voice was heard. ¨De.. Dean?¨ Dean pulled back and his face broke out in a smile. ¨Cass...¨ The angel's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the hunter. ¨Hello Dean.¨ Dean just laughs and hugs the angel, noticing Sam was gone. ¨Thank god, don't ever do that again you feathery ass! I was worried...¨ He muttered the last part hugging the male tighter. God, he was so happy to see those eyes again. Those heavenly blue eyes. Cass hugged him back for a moment before smiling goofily. When Dean pulled away he just stared for a moment before he deadpanned, ¨What?¨ Cass just smiled wider, ¨I just realized.... You love me too, you idiot.¨


	2. The rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewrite! Enjoy!!

It was just supposed to be a normal witch hunt. The witch didn’t even seem that powerful. Dean had called Castiel for backup, just as a precaution. “Alright, Cass. You come in when I call for you. Stay out here until then. Capeesh?” Dean spoke quickly as he loaded his gun with some witch killing bullets. Castiel nodded, “I capeesh.” Sam nodded also before he and Dean moved into the building.

Dean cursed as the witch threw Sam across the room, knocking the tall man unconscious. The older hunter still couldn’t get a clear shot. The witch suddenly turned towards him, muttering something. He suddenly felt his throat constricting and before it got too tight, he yelled for Cass. Immediately, the angel was in the room. He stormed towards the witch, causing her to get distracted enough to lose her magic on Dean. She suddenly threw something towards the angel, shouting a spell. Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Dean shouted and quickly shot the witch, killing her. 

Sam groaned and sat up, looking around. He noticed Dean hunched over a body. “Dean? Is she dead?” Dean just nodded. Sam moved forward slowly before he noticed Dean was cradling Castiel, “Shit! What happened?” Dean looked up at Sam with a bitter glare, “The bitch cursed him or some shit. I can’t get him to wake up.” Sam frowned and kneeled next to them. “Look at his face, Dean. He looks troubled.” Dean glared at Sam before standing up and carrying Cass over his shoulder. He laid Castiel in the back of the impala and got in next to him. He threw the keys at Sam and muttered a quick, “You’re driving.”

Once they arrived in the Bunker they laid Castiel down in Dean’s bed. Dean had pulled up a chair and was watching the angel sleep. He thought about the irony of it. “Come on, Cass. Open your damn eyes,” he muttered. Suddenly, a thought hit him. _'What if I never get to see his eyes again? Those curious, innocent, beautiful blue eyes?'_ He shook the thought away, he's not gonna think that way. Cass will wake up. He has too. 

Dean had started to drift off but was quickly woken up by a loud scream. He shot awake and looked around the room until his eyes landed on his angel, convulsing and arching. Sam stormed into the room, “I heard the scream. What’s going on?” Dean just shook his head, “I- I don’t know, Sammy. He was fine a few minutes ago.” Sam nibbled his lip, “We’ve got to do something, Dean..”

Dean furrowed his brows for a moment before placing his hand on Cass' shoulders and pushing down. He leaned his head down so his lips were a few inches away from the angel’s ear. ¨Cass, buddy, wake up. Whatever's happening you need to snap out of it. Calm down, I'm here. I'll protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm around. You're safe. Shhh. This time... I'll watch over you. I'll be _your_ guardian angel tonight.¨ He whispered. Soon, The angel settled down, but Dean didn't move. He just pressed a kiss to the smaller male’s temple.

Dean heard Sam mutter something and close the door but he still didn’t move. He stayed like that for a good 10 minutes at least. Just holding the angel and whispering soothing things. He just needed his angel to wake up. _He just needed his angel._

Soon, He felt the angel shift under him and he sat up to see what was happening. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room as they focused. His eyes landed on Dean and he smiled softly, “Hello, Dean.” Dean just hugs the angel, ¨Thank god. Don't ever do that again, you feathery ass! I was worried...¨ He muttered the last part hugging the male tighter. God, he was so happy to see those eyes again. Those heavenly blue eyes. Cass hugged him back for a moment before smiling wider. When Dean pulled away he just stared for a moment before deadpanning, ¨What?¨ Cass chuckled and spoke softly, ¨I just realized.... You love me too.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did much better-


End file.
